


#GiveLoveAShance

by LupaLuna71



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 90's AU, Angst, Body Image, Cats, Domestic, Engaged, Homophobia, I didn't know this was a thing until today??, Insecurity, M/M, Major Character Injury, Make Outs, Minor Injuries, Pining, Probably ooc, Reasurrance, Shance Week 2016, blind!lance, cop!shiro, fluff kinda?, let's be honest here, shance week, theif!Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaLuna71/pseuds/LupaLuna71
Summary: I didn't know Shance week was gonna happen until the first day??? Which honestly sucks. Anyways, I'll just update the tags as I go along because I have no idea what I'm gonna do for each day. Please enjoy!





	1. Pining/Confession

**Author's Note:**

> 90's au woo

Smoking was not a habit Lance Sanchez wanted to pick up. Cigarettes tasted gross, caused cancer, and gave you wrinkles way before you needed them. He despised the smell and how it made him feel like he couldn't breathe. How they yellowed people's teeth and made their voices raspy and gross. Not to mention they were damn expensive and hard to get away from. He had promised himself, and his mother, he would never smoke. Ever.

Today he broke that promise.

Lance sighed as he peeked between the gap of the bleacher benches, stale smoke drifting around his face. Keith sat next to him, smoking his own cigarette. Pidge was across from them. They had a notebook on their knee and a pen behind their ear. Each had taken off their shoes and placed them somewhere where there weren't piles of cigarettes and joints (it had taken them awhile). Sounds of shouting and laughing echoed from the football field and into their sitting area. The shrill noise of the football coach's whistle did nothing to chase away the thoughts in his head. Such as how Shiro's thighs looked really, really good in his uniform.

Takashi Shirogane was the school's football captain. He was smart, kind, and over all just a good guy. He knew and had talked to everyone in the school at least once, read poetry during study hall, and bought his brother coffee every Friday morning. Lance knew all this because Shiro's brother was Keith, and they drove Lance to school almost every day. They ate lunch together, and Lance had three classes with Shiro.

It was hard, some days.

A cough startled Lance out of his daydreams. Keith smirked at his flustered motions, and Pidge merely glanced up before going back to their physics homework.

"Penny for your thoughts? You've been looking at my brother's butt for the past three minutes and to be honest, it's making me a bit uncomfortable." Lance sputtered out an, "I have not!", only to be struck down by Pidge's affirming nod.

"You didn't blink, either," they said. "I thought your eyes were gonna dry out if you didn't move."

"Oh, shut up! It's not like Keith doesn't do that with Hunk!" Lance said.

"Hey!

"It's true! You stare at the back of his head in history class until the bell rings." Lance grinned triumphantly when Keith huffed and crossed his arms in defeat. Pidge laughed and stole the carton of cigarettes from his flannel pocket, only to unfold one of them and use the paper to write an extra note.

When Keith had come out a couple months ago, Hunk was the first one to say that it was ok and he was still their friend. The general acceptance from their friend group as a whole had led to Pidge's coming out as not really having much of a gender and that they would rather use neutral pronouns. In the end, it worked out just fine. The only exception was that they both had only come out to five people. Life in a majorly white, straight, conservative town was scary when you weren't white, straight, and conservative.

After a few moments of quiet and Keith taking back his cigarettes Pidge spoke up.

"I thought you told your mom you wouldn't smoke. What's up man?"

Lance sighed.

"Nothing. Just a long day. Hey, did you hear about the party at Allura's house tonight?"

Pidge perked up at the mention of a party. They tucked the pen back behind their ear before saying something about Pearl Jam's new album and how she probably got a new record of it for her antique record player. Pidge was always trying to convince Allura to let them "check it out" (aka diss- and reassemble it) and wasn't about to give up now. Not to mention that Allura's house parties were always the best, and everyone was invited. The only rule was no drugs, and if you brought any you'd be kicked out without warning. It was a pretty good deal, if you ask him.

"Wanna go? It's at nine."

"Yeah, sure."

Lance grinned, got up, and crushed his cigarette under his shoe.

~*~

Considering how tired Shiro was, he was surprised he even considered coming to Allura's party. The thrumming music from her stereo carried up into her room where he and Pidge sat. Pidge was bobbing her head to "Hail Hail" (he thinks) while he read the assigned section in his AP world history text book. The soft feel of the room was very different from what was going on downstairs, and last Shiro had checked it was pretty chaotic. He had no idea where Allura went, but she certainly wasn't around when he was down there.

Shiro glanced up when the record went static-y and Pidge went to flip it over. They stretched and yawned, then flopped back onto the bed. A fluffy pink elephant fell onto the floor. A loud crash sounded. It was not the elephant.

Pidge's head popped up, and they got up once again.

"I'll go check it out. You stay here." Shiro nodded and turned back to his book as Pidge walked out of the room. He had just gotten up to the chapter about the neolithic revolution when the sound of thundering footsteps rushed up the stairs and Pidge burst into the room.

"Shiro, holy shit! You gotta come help!" Shiro threw the book down onto the bed and followed Pidge, letting them drag him down the stairs and into the living room. The throngs of sweaty teens were suffocating, but eventually they made it to the middle of the room and-

Lance.

There was broken lamp next to him, and a bloody gash on his forehead. Keith and Hunk created a barrier around him, pushing back teens that had come up to drunkenly ask if he was ok.

He was not ok.

Shiro surged forward along with the panic and worry in his chest. This beautiful boy, the boy he'd had a crush on for two years, was hurt and crying like his life depended on it. He rocked back and forth with his hands over his face. His favorite Nirvana t-shirt was torn and beer was soaked into his converse.

"What happened?" Shiro asked, crouching down to help Lance to his feet.

"Some asshole overheard- well, we were talking and then Lance said something the guy didn't like and then Lance got defensive and now this!" Hunk rambled, trying to clear away the broken lamp as quickly as he could.

"It wasn't my fault!" Lance sobbed, burying his head into Shiro's shoulder.

"I know. You're ok, Lance. I've got you," Shiro said in the most soothing voice he could muster. "C'mon, let's get him outside."

~*~

The cold air made both Shiro and Lance shiver. They were seated on the back porch steps, the lights from the outdoor pool creating a soft glow around them. Shiro had sent Pidge to find a first aid kit and Keith and Hunk to find Allura so she could clear everyone out. Pidge had come back and dumped the kit into Shiro's lap, leaving him to patch Lance up while they went to the others' aid. He did the best he could, ending up with an ace bandage wrapped tightly over a dressing.

"Lance," Shiro whispered, "can you tell me what happened?" The sniffle that answered felt like a knife to the heart.

"I was- I was talking to Hunk about, um, a crush." Lance's voice dropped to a whisper, and Shiro had to lean in to hear. "The guy heard, and said that he could never imagine you would-" Lance stopped, and his eyes widened. Shiro leaned back and blinked.

"That I would what, Lance?"

"That you would be a- a fag." Lance had mouthed the word, as if it hurt enough to make his voice catch in his throat.

Shiro could tell it did.

"Lance, were you....were you talking about me?" Shiro asked, tilting his head to look Lance in the eye. Lance nodded, looking up at him with big, sad blue eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Shiro stated, "Well, he was wrong."

Lance's head popped up, his brow furrowed in confusion. Shiro reached up and brushed a tear from his cheek.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked.

"It means that I've had a crush on you since I met you. And that I love your laugh, and your eyes, and how clever and selfless you are. I love that you're so optimistic, and so caring, and so _charming_. It means that I really like you, and i'm really glad that you like me back."

Lance's confused expression turned into an ecstatic grin, and to Shiro's surprised delight, he was pulled into a kiss.

Lance tasted like Budweiser and stale tobacco, but there was something sweet behind it as their lips pressed together over and over again. Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro's shoulders and pulled away, resting their foreheads together. And now, with his beautiful boy in his arms and the quiet sound of Pearl Jam drifting down from above, Shiro had never been happier.


	2. Hero/Villan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy here we go

The first time Takashi Shirogane met Lance Sanchez was the day he knew he was in for a wild ride. He and his partner, Allura Albamonte, had caught him sneaking around a pet store in the middle of the night. He hadn't stolen anything according to the live video feed the shop owner sent them from the security cameras, merely looked around at the animals and checked the prices on the bags of cat food. The shop owner was still concerned though, so Shiro and Allura were sent to check it out.

They had walked in as quietly as possible. The door had been left ajar, and the bell on the door had been ripped off. Allura went around to the back, while Shiro walked in front of the aisles. The lights were dim, and the gross smell of dog food and cleaning chemicals made Shiro wrinkle his nose. A loud rustle came from the aisle full of cat food and toys, accompanied by the tinkling of a bell. Shiro stepped towards it and peeked around the corner.

A figure crouched in front of the canned cat food. There were cans scattered around him, as if something had knocked them onto the floor. He dangled the bell from his fingers and rested his face on his palm. He was wearing a dark gray hoodie and skinny jeans, and a had an earring in his left ear. His bright blue eyes stood out against his tan skin. Digging around with his other hand, he reached for something that was in the back of the shelf.

"Blue, are you gonna come out of there or what?" he asked. A soft mew answered, and the man smiled before pulling out a small but very fluffy gray cat. It meowed again as he cradled it up to his chest. He grabbed a can of cat food and stood.

Allura took this as an advantage to grab Shiro's attention. She caught his eye and pointed two fingers at the man with a little 'move in' motion. Shiro nodded. They burst into the aisle.

"Freeze! You're under arrest for breaking and entering." The man dropped Blue and raised his hands. Shiro was left to grab the cat while Allura hand cuffed the man, telling him his rights. The only thing he said as they walked him to the car was, "Can you believe it? Four bucks for one can of Friskies."

~*~

The man's name was Lance Sanchez, as Shiro had recently learned. Twenty two years old and attending a local community college for a teaching degree. He jumped at the loud smack of his file landing on the table he sat at. Blue was comfortably put away in a carrier, but Lance had wanted her with him, so they kept her in the room. Lance, on the other hand, was not comfortably kept as far as Shiro could tell. He tugged on the hand cuffs attaching him to the table for what was probably the tenth time in the fifteen minutes they'd made him wait. Lance made a face as Shiro sat down across from him. His blue eyes got squinty and his soft looking lips turned into a crooked pout. It was cute, in a way.

Wait.

Shiro sighed and mentally shook himself before going back to the situation at present.

"Mr. Sanchez, you do understand why you're here, yes?"

"Mr. Sanchez is my dad. Call me Lance. Also, no, because I was only trying to find my cat."

"The lock was broken off the door."

"Ok, you got me there. But I didn't steal anything, so technically I shouldn't be here."

Shiro chuckled, and opened the file.

"Let's see. You've been in here for vandalism, petty theft, and...not much else. Well, except for now. Tell me, Lance, why should I let you off with a warning this time?" Lance visibly stiffened, and Blue made a weird "reeowr" noise. Lance shushed her.

"Uhh...Because I'm a broke college kid and need cat food that I can't afford?" A fake, pleading smile appeared on his face and he put his hands together, as if begging. Shiro rolled his eyes and looked to the one-way mirror. Allura's voice crackled into his ear piece: "Fine". Shiro turned back to Lance and uncuffed him.

"You're free to go. The next time I catch you you won't be so lucky." Lance's grin turned into a real one, and Blue mewed happily. Shiro felt a weird pang of affection as Lance stood up and freed Blue from the carrier, cuddling her to his chest.

"Thank you so much! I promise I won't let you down," Lance said as he followed Shiro out of the interrogation room. Shiro watched as he walked away while scratching Blue's head, and whispered, "I'll hold you to it."

~*~

The second time Shiro met Lance, it was dead winter, and he was disappointed. Alarms blared above him as he walked around broken display cases, gun out at his side. Something soft rubbed at his ankle as he moved, causing him to look down. It was Blue. She rumbled against him and circled around his legs in a figure eight patter. There was already a diamond encrusted collar around her fluffy neck.

"She likes you, you know," a voice said, loud enough to hear over the noise. Lance stood about twenty feet away, examining an emerald necklace that was probably more expensive than anything Shiro had every seen in his life. He was wearing the same hoodie and jeans as last time, but now there was a mask covering the top half of his face and gloves on his hands. He looked pensive.

"Lance, what are you doing?" Shiro asked, starting forward.

"Well, my aunt Sonia works here, but the electricity company just cut her off and she's really relying on the heating system right now. It's such a shame that Zarkon doesn't feel better about giving away money."

Shiro stopped. The Galra jewelry company was known for underpaying employees, and especially those that were women. If they were poor, the one thing that kept them there was a contract and the hope that they'd get a raise someday. Shiro felt a pang of sympathy in his chest.

Lance tucked the necklace into his hoodie pocket, along with a ring and two sets of earrings. He turned to Shiro, stepped forward, and then reconsidered and stepped back. Shiro had to be the one to walk up.

"You broke your promise, you know," he whispered, almost nose to nose with Lance. There was the small sound of a hitching breath, and Shiro was so close that it wouldn't be hard to grab him.

But he didn't.

Instead, he let Lance whisper, "I know. I'm sorry. Take care of Blue for me, will you? I promise I won't be long."

And then he was gone, leaving Shiro thinking, "I'll hold you to it," and Blue curled up around his feet.

~*~

The third time Shiro met Lance was three years later and a complete coincidence. He had been leaving the vet's office with Blue and had to get on the elevator because the stairs were blocked.

"Hold the doors, please!" someone said. They ducked under his arm with a "Thanks, lobby please" and then settled into the corner, head bent to look at their phone while Shiro pushed the appropriate button.

Blue, for some strange reason, started a commotion in her carrier. She "reeowred" and hissed and growled and "reeowred" again, all directed at the stranger.

"I'm sorry, Blue's not usually like this," Shiro said embarrassedly. He shushed her and crouched down, trying to see what the problem was.

"Excuse me, but what did you say your cat's name is?"

"Uh, Blue, wh-" Shiro looked up and was cut off with the sight of bright blue eyes and the face of a nearly wanted man looking down at him. There was a long drawl of silence as they stared, taking in each other's presences.

"What happened to your arm?" Lance asked. Shiro looked down at it, the gray metal of his prosthetic reminding him of things he didn't want to remember.

"An accident. Where have you been?"

"Arizona. With a cousin." Shiro stood.

"You broke your promise, you know. Again." Lance chuckled.

"Are you sure? Three years isn't _too_ long," he said sarcastically. Blue meowed when he crouched down to get a look at her. "Hey lovely. How ya been?" The sad grin on his face made Shiro feel something he didn't recognize.

"So...What are you doing here? You didn't steal something, did you?" Shiro teased. Lance laughed. "Me? Why Mr. Shirogane, I'm hurt you'd say such a thing!"

"Shiro. Call me Shiro." Lance nodded. They went back to being quiet, but only for a moment.

"I'm visiting my mom for the next couple of weeks and she asked me to bring my brother lunch. You?"

"Blue has a stomach bug, but she just got some medicine so she'll be fine." Lance nodded and scritched her head between the bars of the carrier's door.

The elevator dinged, signaling that they were on the last part of their time together. Lance stood. Shiro, out of complete impulse, pulled a pen out of his pocket and grabbed Lance's arm.

"Here. Call me sometime, ok?" he said, scribbling his number on to the back of his hand. Lance grinned, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks. I promise I will. Maybe we can get coffee," he said, before turning and exiting through the elevator doors. Shiro called, "I'll hold you to it!" before picking up Blue and following close behind.


	3. Confidence/Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance doesn't like his body but Shiro sure does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh I'm late for this

The one thing that Lance's mother had always told him was to never look in the mirror too long. It led to bad feelings and a horrid day, or week, or month or whatever.

Lance did it anyway.

He stood in front of their door length mirror, one of the two in Shiro and Lance's apartment. He grabbed at the fat on his tummy, on his arms, on his chin. It wasn't much, but it could get worse. Lance turned to look at his profile. His ribs were only slightly visible, his butt was too small, his legs were too long and gangly. His hair was too curly right now and his skin color was uneven in places. There was a zit on his nose the size of Mt. Everest and the birth mark on his chest was even bigger. When he smiled, it was crooked and there was a gap between his front teeth.

"Lance, babe, what are you doing?"

Shiro's voice startle Lance out of his pensiveness. Shiro stood in the doorway, a mug of coffee in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. His sweat pants hung loosely around his perfect hips. His hair was tousled cutely from just waking up, and his eyes blinked sleepily. Lance took the tea from him.

"Nothing. Just...examining." The sleepy look on Shiro's face turned into a concerned one. He took Lance's cup back and put it down on the dresser, along with his own mug. When he came back, he wrapped his arms around Lance and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. A tickling feeling came soon after, and Lance giggled as Shiro left little butterfly kisses up and down his neck and around his collar bone.

"Babe, stop," Lance laughed, pushing Shiro away gently. Shiro smiled lovingly at him.

"There's that beautiful smile," he said.

Lance rolled his eyes and stepped out of Shiro's grasp.

"It's just a smile," he said. He turned to the closet to get a sweater. He dug around, looking for the one that Shiro had gotten him for his birthday. It was soft and warm, and good for today's rainy weather. Plus, he could wear it with the fleece lined sweatpants he had and still look stylish.

Lance sighed when he stepped on the pile of Shiro's dirty clothes that had been shoved into the corner of the closet. Shiro had the habit of leaving things everywhere, like his mugs or his paperwork or his literally anything. One time Lance found Shiro's reading glasses in the fridge. It was endearing at first, but then Lance got a little tired of it. Shiro was working on it, though, after hearing Lance complain about it for the tenth time in a row.

Lance grabbed the sweater with a little "Aha!", then shoved his head through it before going back to the dresser to find his sweatpants. He pulled them on, and then slipped his arms through the sleeves of his sweater. He turned, only to find Shiro sitting on the bed with an adoring look on his face.

"You're cute," he mouthed, and a little grin popped up on his face. Lance snorted and walked past to grab his cup of tea. Shiro grabbed his hand before he could make it too far and pulled him into his lap. "What's the matter?"

Lance sighed and pouted before saying, "I just...feel gross today. About myself. I guess." Shiro pulled Lance closer and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"What about you?" he asked, shuffling so they'd face the mirror.

"Everything. My legs are too long, my butt's too small, and I'm too skinny but not on my stomach, and my birthmark is weird. I could go on."

Shiro's hands grabbed onto his. His prosthetic was still cooling down from when he had been holding his mug, and the engagement ring on his left hand clinked against Lance's.

"First of all," Shiro said, "you're the perfect height for kissing. Secondly, your butt is great. Trust me. Third, your body is just fine and I love your birthmark. It's shaped like a heart. And you have a wonderful smile, and beautiful cheekbones."

"I have a zit on my nose."

"Where?" Lance pointed to it in response. Shiro turned his head to look and squinted.

"I don't see it." Lance rolled his eyes. "No, babe, I'm serious. Where is it?"

"Oh, shush," Lance said. Shiro kissed him on the cheek.

"Lance, you know you're beautiful, right?" Lance didn't say anything, merely shrugged. Shiro sighed, and shuffled around so they faced the mirror. "Lance, I want you to look at yourself. What do you see?"

"Um, not anything good," Lance muttered. "I see someone that's annoying, and ugly, and not much else."

"Really? That's not what I see. I see a beautiful man that got a modeling contract. I see someone that's kind and courageous, and so, so smart. I see my future husband that I love more than anything. I see you."

Lance covered his face with his hands embarrassedly.

"Shirooooo, you can't just _say_ things like that!" Shiro chuckled, and nuzzled Lance's jaw with his nose.

"I most certainly can, because you're my fiancee and I love you. And Lance? I'm not asking you to be in love with yourself, but just....be ok with yourself, yeah? It's really hard to hear you say things like that about your own body."

"Yeah. Okay," Lance whispered, and they sat there, letting their drinks go cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got up a 5:45 this morning just to start this


	4. Touch (Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance fell in love with a straight boy and now said straight boy is sleeping next to him in his bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter is a good season for Shance, I should think  
> Also, I headcanon Lance as half Moroccan, so if my Arabic is wrong (I used google translate) please feel free to correct me!

It had been going on all night.

The soft touches and ghosting fingertips, the quick glances that Lance didn't know the meaning of. Were they shy? Flirting?

Did they mean nothing at all?

Lance simply didn't know.

It had started when Shiro came over to tutor Lance for physics. He was failing miserably, and had mentioned it (complained) on the bus back home while Keith was skyping with his cousin. Shiro had overheard and offered to help, then surprised Lance by sitting calmly at the dinner table and drinking the coffee his grandmother liked to make when Lance walked in.

Now Shiro was trapped here, the winter snow too much for his car to get through.

And the power had gone out.

The perks of living in an old victorian house in upstate New York were not many, and especially didn't include 24/7 heat and electricity. Lance had just been reaching to turn off his lamp when it suddenly flickered out. Shiro followed him downstairs to see what was going on. Grandpa was tsking at the fuse box.

"الجد؟ ماذا تفعل؟" Lance had asked. The wooden floor was cold under his feet, and Shiro shivered behind him on the stairs.

"آه، السيد سانشيز. تعال وانظر إذا كان يمكنك الحصول على مربع فتيل للعمل. وترفض مجرد الامتثال بالنسبة لي." The old man moved out of the way while Lance inspected the fuse box. He messed with the switches and buttons, going in the order that would turn the electricity back on. It didn't work the first time. Or the second. Or the third, or the fourth.

And now they were here. Shiro's breath warmed the back of Lance's neck, and his prosthetic arm wrapped around Lance. This was the seventh instance they had touched without warrant. The first six went like this: 1\. They were studying. Lance had told Shiro a cheesy joke, which Shiro genuinely laughed at and put his hand on Lance's shoulder.  
2\. Shiro gently brushed against Lance while reaching for another cup of coffee that Grandma had offered him.  
3\. Shiro's hand ghosted over Lance's, showing him how to do a problem by writing it out with their fingers.  
4\. Shiro wiped a bit of whipped cream off of Lance's lip after he'd finished his hot coco, his thumb dragging gently. They had made eye contact and kept it until he was done (Lance had had to keep himself from swearing).  
5\. Their knees had leaned against each other during dinner. Shiro had complimented mom's cooking with the most charming smile.  
6\. Twenty minutes ago, Shiro had grabbed Lance's hand as they went back up the stairs, only for a second.

Shiro was breathing steady and deep, his chest moving up and down in a slow rhythm. It was a songless lullaby, accompanied by a warm body and cold feet.

Lance couldn't fucking breathe.

The mere thought of his crush being this close to him made him shake with nervousness, and now it was a real thing. This was happening. Lance was cuddled up next to the man he'd been in love with for the past year and there was nothing stopping it. Sweat trailed down his collar bone, and Shiro pulled Lance in closer.

Shit.

"Shit."

_Shit._

Lance could _feel_ Shiro's heart beat they were so close. It wasn't nearly as fast as Lance's. It drummed out, one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, one, two, three-  
Shiro sniffled, then nuzzled his face into the nape of Lance's neck.

Lance couldn't do it. He shuffled, turning onto his side as slowly and carefully as he could. Shiro's arm fell off of Lance, landing between them. It didn't gleam now like it did in the sun. It was frigid when Lance grazed it with his fingertips.

Lance stared at Shiro's face, how the pale moonlight cast shadows over his cheekbones and the scar on his nose. His pale skin contrasted with the dark blue pillows and the stars on the comforter.

Lance tried to breathe in sync with Shiro, seeing if he could slow himself down. Their breaths clouded together. It was cold, and Lance was used to that, but Shiro was not. Shiro shivered in his sleep even though Lance was so close. Pure impulse raced through Lance, and he brought Shiro's hands up to his mouth to blow warm air on them.

The sound of Shiro's surprised grunt and the sight of his eyes fluttering open made Lance freeze. They stared at each other, dark gray eyes meeting blue. It was silent for a moment, before Shiro smiled gently and went, "Hi."

"Sorry!" Lance let go of Shiro's hands flusteredly, but they wrapped around his the second his did it.

"It's ok," Shiro whispered. "Your hands are warm."

Lance's eyes flickered back and forth between their hands and Shiro's eyes, as if asking what was going on, was this really ok? Shiro only responded by lifting Lance's hands to his face oh-so-slowly, giving him time to pull away if he wanted.  
And then he kissed Lance's hand.

It was such a soft act, and so gentle that Lance almost didn't feel it. But he did, and Shiro knew he did because he cautiously continued, pressing his lips to Lance's knuckles and palm and wrist. Lance only stared, before going, "This is really different from truth or dare."

Shiro chuckled, and Lance smiled at the memory, how only a little over a year ago Pidge had dared them to make out while they were vacationing at Hunk's family's beach house for summer break. They had only complied after Pidge offered them ten bucks to do it (it was five dollars each, they later found), and the softness of Shiro's lips against Lance's was playful until Lance got a little _too_ into it. The rest of the night was being dared to do couple-y activities, which Shiro thought he had to assure Allura weren't serious.

Oh.  
Allura.  
Shiro's girlfriend.  
Right.

The smile on Lance's face fell, and he gently pulled his hand away.

"What are we doing, Shiro? What about Allura?" Shiro blinked at him. Shrugged.

"We broke up."

"What?! But I thought you guys were the lovey-dovey-perfect-for-each-other couple!" Shiro snorted in response.

"Oh, god no. About three months ago she realized she's aro-ace and that we would be better as friends."

Three months ago. So, right about when school started.

"What about you? Were you ok with it?" Lance asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah. As long as she's happy I am. And I don't know what my sexuality is right now, but I know that I really liked being with you when we did truth or dare. Hell, I couldn't get you out of my head."

Lance blinked in surprise at Shiro's words. He felt something flutter in his chest at finding out that Shiro went through the same thing he did, how Lance really started to pay attention to Shiro afterwards, like the way he moved and looked and acted. And Lance liked all of it. All of him.

"If you don't feel the same, I underst-"

"No, no! I do! I do. Like you..." Lance trailed off, waiting for Shiro's reaction even if the feelings were reciprocated.

The biggest grin Lance had ever seen lit up Shiro's face, and then Lance was being covered with kisses all over his face, making him erupt with giggles.

"I," Shiro said between small pecks, "have never," he kissed the tip of Lance's nose," been so happy," he breathed out, lips ghosting over Lance's own. He hesitated for a second, before pressing their lips together.

Lance made a little gasp, the tastes of mint toothpaste and chap-stick mingling while they kissed. This was different too. Instead of being playful, this was full of affection and elatedness. Lance gripped Shiro's shoulder and whined when Shiro pulled away, only to come back so fervently that Lance _moaned_.

Lance could feel Shiro grow more confident, felt himself become more confident and nipped gently at Shiro's lip. The sound Shiro made turned into a shiver and raced up Lance's spine. He pressed himself into Shiro, gripped the back of his shoulders with his hands and Shiro wrapped his arm around Lance's waist. Lance pulled away and dipped his head into the crook of Shiro's neck, nipped and kissed and-

"Wait, wait. Lance, wait a sec." Lance's head popped up, his brow furrowed with confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just...we're not even dating yet. Maybe we should wait before we go too far, yeah?"

Oh.

Good point.

"Ok."

"Sorry.

"Don't be. It get it."

They were silent then, staring at each other like they were the only people in the world. Shiro yawned, followed by Lance. And as Lance felt his eyelids get heavy, Shiro's hand rested on his.

"I really like you," Shiro whispered.

"I really like you too," Lance said, with a small smile on his face as he finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Grandpa? What are you doing?  
> 2\. Ah, Mr. Sanchez. Come see if you can get the fuse box to work.
> 
> I get the feeling that this chapter would've been better for day one, but whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> how the hell do you indent


End file.
